Special Little Girls
by December-Angel-Baby
Summary: And it's hard to believe that all of this started with two very speical little girls
1. Chapter 1

Roy Mustang was walking through the grocery store picking up something that wasn't potato chips and whiskey. He had his first lieutenant Riza Hawkeye make him a list of things he needs to fill his fridge with.

"Okay let's see what else is on this list" Roy said looking at the list not noticing where he was going. "Whoa!" He said as he bumped into another cart. "I'm sorry I didn't look where I was going and-" Roy started with his apology until he noticed who the person he bumped into. "Lieutenant Hawkeye" Roy said.

"Oh hello sir I see you're catching up on your shopping are you getting everything on the list?" Riza asked.

"Getting there I'm almost finish" Roy said.

"That's good I'm glad you're getting everything" Riza said.

"Well I should get going I" Roy started but was cut off by a small voice.

"Mommy! Can Aqua and I get these?" The voice said.

"And these too!" Another voice said. Roy looked down and saw two little faces staring back at Riza with a light in their eyes. One of the girls had curly dark red hair with a white bow on the side of her hair and dark red eyes. The other girl who appeared to be her twin had wavy ice blonde hair and ice blue eyes and for some reason had a pair of goggles on her head.

"Girls this is Colonel Mustang we work together at the military headquarters. Colonel these are my foster daughters. This is Flannery Somer Hawkeye" Riza said placing a hand on the twin with the curly hair "And Aquanette Wynter Hawkeye" Riza said placing her other hand on the twin with wavy hair.

"Hello" Flannery said curtsying with her dress.

"Nice to meet you" Aqua said curtsying with her skirt.

"Uh hello" Roy said still a little shocked.

"Girls why don't you go find me some beans?" Riza said kneeling down to them.

"Okay I bet I can there before you Aquanette!" Flannery said running off

"Hey no fair you got a head start!" Aqua said running after her sister.

"Are they really yours?" Roy said.

"Yes I adopted them when they were 5. They don't even care that I'm not their real mother" Riza said.

"I got it!" Flannery said running up and holding up a bag of beans.

"Because you cheated" Aqua said coming up behind her.

"Did not you just need to keep up" Flannery said.

"Now girls what did I say about fighting?" Riza said.

"That it's wrong" The twins said both looking down at the ground.

"That's right. Now we have to get going we have to bring Black Hayate his dinner" Riza said putting the twins in the shopping cart. "I'll see you tomorrow sir" Riza said.

"Bye Colonel!" The twins said waving to him as Riza turned the corner.

"That's something you don't see everyday. Riza Hawkeye as a mother" Roy said before walking down the aisle.

The next morning Riza was trying to the twins ready for school when the phone rang.

"Flannery can you get that for me please?" Riza said brushing Aqua's hair.

"Yes ma'am" Flannery said. "Hello Hawkeye residence" She was silent as she listened to the other person. "Mommy it's Grandpa" Flannery said holding up the phone.

"Let me see" Riza said taking the phone from her. "Hello?" Riza said as she answered the phone. "Really?" Riza said shocked. "Well I guess I can find someway to get down there. Is it open or close casket?" Riza asked. "I was afraid of that I'll have to find someone to watch the twins. Okay grandfather I will see you at work" Riza said before hanging up the phone.

"Mommy is something wrong?" Aqua said.

"I'm afraid so Aquanette. Someone in mommy's family died and they want mommy to go down to South City and go to the funeral" Riza said as the twins crawled into her lap.

"We don't have to go do we?" Aqua said getting nervous.

"Yea I don't want to see the dead man in the casket" Flannery said.

"I know you don't like funerals girls and I'm making you go at all but I will need to find a babysitter for about 2 weeks and when I do I want you to be on your best behavior" Riza said.

"Yes ma'am" The twins said.

"Good now let's go to school" Riza said as the twins crawled off of Riza's lap to grab their backpacks.

"Yes ma'am" The twins said.

Riza arrived at work as normal she had two schedule breaks and on both of those breaks she called any and all babysitters. She had to find someone to watch the twins. She checked address and called every babysitter that she and Gracia knew. No one could watch the twins because they either didn't want to because the twins were too hyper and active or they couldn't watch the twins. She had wanted to ask Maes and Gracia since Elysia loved the twins. But they were going on their annual Hughes Family vacation.

"Okay thank you" Riza said hanging up the phone. She did something she never did at work she put her head on her desk in frustration. "What am I going to do?" Riza said with a groan.

"Lieutenant?" Roy said as he walked in with two cups of noodles.

"Oh sir I'm so sorry!" Riza said quickly sitting up.

"No it's okay I got you some lunch" Roy said handing her one of the cups.

"Oh thank you sir" Riza said taking the cup from him.

"So why was your head down? Are you tired or something?" Roy asked twirling his chopsticks around.

"No it's not that. I'm going out of town this weekend to a funeral and since the twins don't like funerals I can't take them with me. I've called everyone I know but they can't watch the twins because of the length of time I'll be gone or because they don't want to" Riza explained before taking a bite of her food.

"Why? The twins seem nice" Roy said.

"They are and everyone loves the twins but they're really hyper and I'm going to be gone for two weeks and no one wants to be with two hyper 8 year olds for two weeks. I might as well not go" Riza said tucking her hand under her chin.

"…Well I could watch the twins for you" Roy suggested.

Riza almost spit out her noodles. Roy Mustang _the _Roy Mustang offered to watch her girls. "Sir I can't ask you to do that." Riza said,

"Why not? I watch Elysia all the time and she seems to like me. Besides I kinda like kids" Roy said.

"Even Edward sir?" Riza said with a smirk.

"As I have told you Hawkeye Edward is not a kid he is an evil little demon" Roy said.

"Well I don't know. I mean Elysia is five and there's only one of her. The twins are eight and there are two of them" Riza said.

"Eh what's one more kid? Let me help you Hawkeye" Roy said.

"Fine but I'll have to see what the twins say I won't do anything they don't want to" Riza said.

"That's fair" Roy said.

Later that day, Roy went along with Riza to go and pick up the twins. Roy had wondered why Riza had been leaving at the same time everyday.

"So what grade at the twins in? First or Second?" Roy asked.

"Third actually. Their teachers say they're exceptionally gifted and they're thinking about moving them into fourth grade but the twins don't want to move anymore because they don't want to go into high school at a young age" Riza explained.

"They shouldn't worry about that" Roy said.

"I told them that but I'm guessing they just want to enjoy their childhood. I can't say I blame them though" Riza said.

"Yea I know what you mean" Roy said looking at the window looking at all of the children.

Then the twins climbed into the back seat. Flannery sat behind Riza and Aqua sat behind Roy.

"Hello girls how was school?" Riza asked.

"It was okay I guess" Aqua said not looking up from her hand held video game.

"Girls you remember Colonel Mustang from the grocery store" Riza said.

"Oh yes hello Colonel" Aqua said looking up.

"It's nice to see you again" Flannery said.

"It's nice to see you too girls" Roy said. Edward could really learn something from these girls.

"Girls since I'm going to be going out of town this weekend Colonel Mustang has offered to watch while I'm away. Would you like to go to his house?" Riza asked.

"Really?" Aqua said.

"If it's alright with Colonel Mustang then we'd love to stay with him" Flannery said.

"Uh-huh" Aqua said.

"See Riza I told you" Roy said.

"Well let's just get through these two weeks and see if the twins say anything different" Riza said starting the car up.

"Mean" Roy mumbled which made the twins giggle.

That weekend Roy got up early, even though he didn't want to, to set up for the twins. Riza wanted to get to the train early. He spent the whole week, cleaning in his apartment, finishing his grocery shopping so the twins wouldn't get hungry, and now all he had to do is finish setting up his extra room where the twins were going to sleep. He placed one last pillow on the bed before hearing the doorbell ring.

"That must be them" Roy said. He walked downstairs and opened the door. Riza was standing there holding each of the twins' hands. They were still in their PJs and rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

"You'll have to excuse them they just got out of bed" Riza said looking down at the sleepy girls. "So where are the girls going to sleep?"

"Upstairs I have a room set up for them" Roy said.

"Great can you get Aquanette for me?" Riza said picking up Flannery.

"Sure" Roy said. He picked up Aqua and she quickly laid her head on Roy's shoulder. They walked into Roy's spare room and laid the twins down on the full size bed.

"Let me go get the twins suitcases and then I'll be going" Riza said pulling the blanket over the twins.

"Do you need any help?" Roy asked.

"No I've got it" Riza said. She walked out and a few moments later she walked in with a red suitcase and a blue suitcase and two stuffed animals in her hands. "Okay the red one is Flannery's and the blue one is Aquanette's. Make sure they don't stay up to late and make sure they don't miss breakfast, lunch and dinner it makes them cranky. If they somehow end up in your bed don't be surprise because they do that all the time. And don't worry about Black Hayate Fuery's taking care of him if the girls want to see him just take him my apartment. If something goes wrong please don't hesitate to call me" Riza said. She placed the stuff animal next to Aqua and the stuffed angel next to Flannery

"Riza don't worry we'll be fine" Roy said.

"Sadly I'm worried more about you than I am the twins" Riza said.

"You have nothing to worry about. I'll call you if anything or if we just want to say hi" Roy said with a shrug.

"Well I better get going. Goodbye girls" Riza said. She leaned in and kissed the girls' foreheads.

"Bye Mommy" The twins said sleepily

"Bye sir" Riza said. She walked out. Roy stayed in the twins' room until he heard the door close.

"Well I best be hitting the hay" Roy said stretching his arms up. He crawled into his bed and got about an hour of sleep. When he woke up he heard the sound of rummaging through his closet. He sat up and saw the twins rummaging through his things and throwing his clothes everywhere.

"Girls what're you doing?" Roy said.

"Oh good morning Colonel Mustang" Aqua said wearing Roy's hat which fell over her eyes.

"We didn't mean to wake you" Flannery said.

"That's okay but what are you doing in my closet?" Roy said standing up.

"Well Aqua and I woke up and Aqua wanted to wake you up because she wanted you to make her breakfast but I didn't want to wake you up because you were sleeping so peacefully so I had stop her from coming in here and then we found all these neat things in your closet" Flannery said holding one of Roy's books.

"Girls it's not nice going through people's things" Roy said taking his hat off of Aqua's head. "If you wanted me to make you breakfast all you had to do was ask" Roy said.

"Okay" The twins said. "We're sorry"

"It's okay. Now what would you like?" Roy asked.

"Pancakes!" The twins said.

"No problem. Why don't you get dressed and then I'll get breakfast started" Roy said standing up.

"Yes sir" The twins said before running out the room.

"This is going to be a breeze" Roy said standing up. He got started on breakfast as the twins got dressed. He placed the twins' breakfast on the table. It felt kinda weird making breakfast for someone other than himself but he quickly got over it. The twins walked downstairs dressed out of their PJs. Flannery was dressed in a yellow shirt with a red overall dress over it and black flip flops. Aqua was wearing a hooded T-shirt, blue jeans, and black flip flops.

"Yay! Pancakes!" Aqua said as the twins sat down.

"And he's the syrup" Roy said placing the syrup bottle in the middle of the table.

"Thank you Mr. Mustang" Flannery said. Both of the twins reached for the syrup and glared at each other as they grabbed it. "Let go Aquanette"

"No I had it first" Aqua said tugging at it.

"No _I _had it first" Flannery said tugging at it.

"Mr. Mustang! Flannery's being mean!" Aqua said.

"No! Aqua's being mean!" Flannery said.

"I am so going to bite you" Aqua said.

"Not if I bite you first!" Flannery said.

"There's going to be no biting" Roy said taking the bottle from them. He poured the syrup over each of their pancake stacks before sitting down with his cup of coffee and his newspaper.

"Mr. Mustang can I have some coffee too?" Aqua said.

"Well that depends are you over 13?" Roy said.

"No I'm 8" Aqua said.

"Then no you can't have any coffee Aquanette" Roy said before taking a sip.

"Aww man" Aqua said as Flannery giggled.

"So girls what do you want to do today?" Roy said.

"Can we go to park?" Flannery asked.

"Yea we never get to go to park because Mommy is so busy" Aqua said.

"Okay then we can do that" Roy said.

"Can go to the apartment and bring Black Hayate?" Flannery said.

"Well I go have a key to Riza's apartment just in case the twins need anything" Roy mumbled aloud to himself.

"Yay! I'll go get my bag!" Flannery said running upstairs.

"And I'll go get my sketchpad" Aqua said following her sister.

"Girls! Make sure you finish your breakfast!" Roy called up to them.

"We will!" The twins said.

After breakfast Roy, the twins, and Black Hayate walked through the park. Flannery and Black Hayate went into a flower field to pick some flowers and Roy and Aqua sat on a bench.

"Aqua don't you want to go and play with your sister?" Roy asked

"Nah I'm not the flower picking type" Aqua said drawing a sketch not looking up at Roy. "But I like to draw the pretty flowers" Aqua said holding up her sketch. "Do you like it?"

"Yes it's very good" Roy said taking the sketchpad from her.

"Mommy says that if I keep working hard and practice then I can become the most famous artist in the world" Aqua said.

"She's right these are all very good. You like to draw your mother a lot don't ya?" Roy said flipping through the multiple pages of Riza.

"Uh-huh I like to draw pretty things and I think Mommy is very pretty" Aqua said. "Don't you think?"

Roy let out a tiny blush. "Yes Aquanette I think your Mommy is very pretty but don't tell her I said that" Roy said.

"Why don't you just tell her?" Aqua said.

"Because I just can't and you have to promise not to tell your mother until I tell her. You promise?" Roy said.

"I promise Mr. Mustang" Aqua said.

"Thanks kid" Roy said ruffling Aqua's hair.

"Roy?" He heard a voice say.

'Oh crud' Roy said.' Roy thought. He looked up and saw a woman he had met a few days ago. She has long brown hair and green eyes. She is wearing a pink mid-drift, a jean mini skirt, and black wedge high heels. "Oh Francine how's it going?" Roy said nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Roy I thought we had a date last night" Francine said.

"I'm sorry but I had other things to do" Roy said.

"I can see why. Hi cutie what's your name?" Francine said kneeling down to face Aquanette.

"Aquanette" Aqua said moving closer to Roy.

"How pretty I'm Francine" Francine said.

"Nice to meet you" Aqua said clutching Roy's shirt. "Mr. Mustang she smells like sweat and fear!" Aqua whispered to Roy.

"Shh! You'll have to excuse her she's just a shy" Roy said.

"Aww that's okay. Roy once you finish your little baby sitting job you call me okay?" Francine said before walking off.

"You're not going to call her are you?" Aqua said.

"Course not" Roy said.

"Thank goodness" Aqua said

"Mr. Mustang look I made you a bracelet out of the flowers" Flannery said running up to him with a bracelet.

"Thank you Flannery" Roy said as Flannery slipped the bracelet on his wrist. "And I see you made Black Hayate a crown" Roy said as Black Hayate walked over with a flower crown on his head.

"Yes doesn't he look great?" Flannery said.

"Of course" Roy said rubbing Black Hayate's head. "So is there anywhere else you want to go?" Roy asked.

"Let's go to the playground" Flannery said.

"Yea! C'mon!" Aqua said as the twins pulled on Roy's hands.

"Okay I'm coming I'm coming" Roy said as the twins pulled him along.

Later that day it was time to go home so Roy took Black Hayate to Fuery's house and he and the twins went back to his house. They ate dinner and the twins took their baths, changed into their PJs and Roy tucked the twins in.

"Night girls" Roy said.

"Mr. Mustang" The twins stopping him from turning off the light.

"Yes?" Roy said turning around. The twins stood and each gave Roy a kiss on the cheek. "What was that for?"

"That was for the great day we had" Aqua said.

"But mainly it's because you were nice enough to let us stay here when our Mommy's away" Flannery said.

"It's no problem" Roy said as the twins laid back down. "Now get some sleep" Roy said pulling the covers over them.

"Goodnight Mr. Mustang" The twins said.

"Goodnight girls" Roy said before turning off the light and closing the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Roy awoke the next morning with an unknown pressure on his bed. He sat up and saw the twins sleeping on his bed. Aqua to the left and Flannery to the right.

"Girls what're you doing in my bed?" Roy said.

"I am sleeping" Aqua said pulling the covers over her face.

"There was a storm last night so we came in here. You weren't awake so it wasn't a big deal" Flannery said with a yawn.

"Well its Sunday and I have to get ready for work" Roy said sitting up.

"That's fine we'll be fine here" Aqua said.

"No I have to take you girls with me I have to show your mother that I am responsible adult" Roy said standing up.

"Ugh does that mean we have to get up?" Flannery said sitting up.

"Yea I really don't want to get up and go see Mr. Havoc that's a really not a good way to wake up" Aqua said sitting up and rubbing her head.

Roy could have busted out laughing but he kept in. "Well you don't need to worry about Mr. Havoc" Roy said.

"Yea we do he's like really mean to us" Flannery said.

"Yea he called me a blonde headed demon the other day. I don't think I'm a blonde headed demon. Am I Mr. Mustang?" Aqua said confused.

"No of course not Aquanette. Mr. Havoc's just being stupid" Roy said placing his hand on Aqua's head. "Why don't you get dressed and brush your teeth and then I'll meet you downstairs" Roy said.

"Yes sir" The twins said climbing out of bed.

Roy got dressed in his uniform, brushed his messy hair, and brushed his teeth before walking downstairs. He walked downstairs and the twins were sitting at the kitchen table. Flannery was wearing a white baby doll dress, with red, orange, and yellow flowers on it, a white beret, white lace gloves, and white flats. Aqua was wearing a black baby doll dress with blue flowers on it, black newsboy cap, black lace gloves, and black flats.

"You look nice Mr. Mustang" Flannery said.

"Thank you Flannery. Has anyone seen the paper?" Roy said.

"Here it is" Aqua said holding it up.

"Thank you" Roy said taking it from her. "So do you guys have anything to do while I'm working?" Roy said opening the paper.

"Yes I'm just going to do some reading" Flannery said.

"I'm going to annoy Mr. Havoc" Aqua said.

"If you say Aquanette" Roy said shaking his head as he read the paper.

The three walked into Headquarters about an hour later. They walked into Roy's office and the twins sat down on the couch.

"Yo boss what are they doing here?" Havoc said pointing to the twins.

"Hello to you too Mr. Havoc." Flannery said shaking her head.

"I'm babysitting for Lieutenant Hawkeye while she's out of town for some family matters" Roy explained as he sat down

"Aww man! Can't they go to a dare care or something?" Havoc said.

"We're eight years old and in the forth grade we don't need a sticking day care" Aqua said.

"Aquanette play nice" Roy said.

"That dip wad started it" Aqua said pointing to Havoc said.

"Who are you calling a dip wad you little blonde demon!" Havoc said.

"See! He did it again! Mommy's going to shoot you in the face when she gets back if you keep calling me that" Aqua said.

"Yea and then you defiantly won't get a date then" Flannery said before the twins stuck their tongues out.

"Girls that's enough let Mr. Havoc get back to work" Roy said.

"Fine" The twins said with a shrug.

Later that day at lunch after going into town and getting the twins a quick lunch the twins and Roy decided to take a quick walk around headquarters.

"Mr. Mustang how can you sit at that boring desk all day with that annoying Mr. Havoc at your side" Aqua said.

"Honestly Aquanette I don't know. It's a tough job but someone has to do it" Roy said with a shrug.

"You know what you can do to pass the time. You can draw! Like I did!" Aqua said reaching into her dress pocket and pulling out a sketch she drew of Roy and handing it to him. "Look I drew you!"

"This is very nice Aquanette you're going to make a great artist someday" Roy said looking down at Aqua.

Aqua just let out a girlish giggle and blushed a little. "Thank you Mr. Mustang"

"Hey Aquanette check that out!" Flannery said. The twins ran far ahead of Roy and stopped in front of a tree with a flyer on it.

"What're you looking at girls?" Roy said as he walked over to the tree the girls were looking at.

"They're having a family day in the park next weekend with music and games" Flannery said.

"Can we go Mr. Mustang?" Aqua asked.

"Well I'll have to check my schedule and check if we can go" Roy said scratching his head.

"Pretty please Mr. Mustang?" Flannery said.

"Yea we promise we'll be extra good" Aqua said.

"Okay girls I'll see what I can do" Roy said.

"Yay! Thank you Mr. Mustang!" The twins said as they hugged Roy's legs.

"You're welcome girls" Roy said as he patted the twins on their hands.

Later that day all of Mustang's subordinates fell asleep at their desk.

"Wow no wonder Mommy always comes home so angry" Aqua said.

"Can you really blame?" Flannery said. Then the phone began and Roy didn't stir any.

"Uh the phones ringing" Aqua said.

"I got it" Flannery said slipping off of the couch. She walked over to the phone on Roy's desk and picked it up. "Hello, Colonel Mustang's office"

"Flannery what're you doing answering the phone sweetheart?" Riza asked.

"Mommy!" Flannery said happily.

"Mommy?" Aqua said before running over to her. "Let me talk to her" Aqua said reaching towards the phone.

"Hold on" Flannery said pulling the phone away. "How is your trip going?" Flannery asked.

"It's going pretty good. The weather is really nice down here and I just got out of the funeral and decided to call you guys" Riza said.

"Oh was the funeral sad?" Flannery said.

"A little but everyone was glad I was there" Riza said. "So are you having fun?"

"Uh-huh! Mr. Mustang lets us sleep in and he takes us to play with Black Hayate and Mr. Fuery and he takes us to the park" Flannery said.

"Well I'm glad let me talk to Aquanette" Riza said.

"Okay" Flannery said. "Here you go" Flannery said handing the phone to Aqua.

"Yay!" Aqua said taking the phone. "Hi Mommy!"

"Hi Aquanette how are you?" Riza asked.

"I'm great! Mr. Mustang bought me an art kit so I can color and paint" Aqua said.

"Well that was nice of him" Riza said.

"Mommy when are you coming home? Because they're having a family day in the park next Saturday and Flannery and I really want you to come with us and Mr. Mustang" Aqua said.

"I don't know Aqua I still have some things I need to finish up here. But I will try my hardest to come home okay?" Riza said.

"Okay Mommy" Aqua said.

"Now what are you girls doing answering the phone?" Riza asked. "Where's Colonel Mustang?" Riza asked.

"Oh he's asleep we didn't want to wake so we answered the phone" Aqua said with a shrug.

"Girls there's work to be done wake him I want to talk to him" Riza said.

"Yes ma'am" Aqua said. She took the phone away and looked at her sister. "Mommy says to wake up Colonel Mustang" Aqua said.

"Oh okay" Flannery said with a shrug. "Colonel Mustang wake up" Flannery said shaking Roy's arm.

"Hmm?" Roy said slowly opening his eyes. "What is it girls?" Roy said sitting up.

"Phone for you" Aqua said holding up the phone.

"Oh thank you" Roy said taking the phone from her. "This is Mustang" Roy said as he put the phone to his ear.

"Sir what are you doing?" Riza said.

"Oh! Lieutenant Hawkeye how are you?" Roy said nervously.

"I'm fine sir now what are you doing sleeping in the middle of the day when there's work to be done? What kind of example are you setting for Flannery and Aquanette?" Riza said.

"Oh the girls are fine and I'm finishing up my work as we speak" Roy said.

"With respect sir I highly doubt that" Riza said.

"Don't worry the twins are fine. They're eating breakfast every morning, going to bed on time, and cleaning up after themselves" Roy said as the twins smiled brightly.

"Well they better excuse me for what I'm about to say but I want both twins in tact and not one little hair on their dark red and ice blonde heads out of place or you and I are going to have some problems. Do you understand me Colonel?" Riza said.

"Uh Crystal Lieutenant" Roy said nervously.

"Good tell the twins I'll be calling later to wish them goodnight." Riza said.

"Okay then I'll talk to you later then" Roy said before hanging up. "Girls why did you answer the phone?" Roy said looking down at the twins.

"Well you looked so peaceful so Aqua and I just let you sleep. I was going to answer the phone and tell whoever it was to call back later because you were doing something important but it ended it up being Mommy!" Flannery said.

"Yea and Mommy said that she would try and make it back for the family day in the park" Aqua said. "Isn't that great?" Aqua said.

"Yea it's great" Roy said slightly nodding his head. "But the next time the phone rings and I'm asleep please try and wake me up" Roy said.

"Yea sir" The twins said.

Later that night the twins were up looking through a magazine to find Roy a thank you present for letting them stay in his house.

"Aqua we can't afford any of this we're only eight" Flannery said.

"I don't know Flannery we could probably make him something" Aqua said with a shrug.

"Yea I bet we can make him something great with our alchemy" Flannery said. "But what to make?" Flannery said tapping her chin.

"A paperweight!" Aqua said.

"A paperweight?" Flannery said confused.

"Yea but not just any paperweight a very special paperweight" Aqua said. "We can make with wood and alchemy I just have to come up with a simple design" Aqua said.

"But why would Colonel Mustang need a paperweight? It's not like he does his paperwork" Flannery said with a shrug.

"Like I said it's going to be a special paperweight but it'll be more like a desk decoration like the one we made for Mommy" Aqua said.

"Oh I get it" Flannery said. "But I still want to get him something else"

"Like what?" Aqua said.

"Oh! Let's make him a bracelet!" Flannery said.

"Flannery boys don't wear bracelets" Aqua said.

"It won't be like jewelry it'll be like a friendship bracelet like the one we gave to Breda, Falman, and Fuery and the one we didn't give to Havoc" Flannery said.

"Oh I remember now!" Aqua said.

"I have to get some string from the apartment I think I want to make it black, orange, and red what do you think?" Flannery said.

"Well he is the flame alchemist" Aqua said.

"Exactly" Flannery said.

"But how are going to get back to the apartment?" Aqua asked.

"Well Mr. Mustang and Fuery have a key we just have to tell them that there's something very important that we have to get from there" Flannery said with a shrug. "But we need to keep this a secret Aquanette" Flannery said.

"If Mommy calls and she asks me can I tell her? Because I don't like lying to her. She says bad things happen to people who lie and plus she always gives me the evil eyes" Aqua said as the twins shivered slightly.

"Okay only if Mommy asks about it other than that we tell no one" Flannery said.

"Got it" Aqua said. The twins spit on their hands and shook hands sealing the deal.

The next morning the twins were asleep in their bed when Roy came in and woke them up.

"Flannery, Aquanette c'mon wake it's time to get it's time for school" Roy said.

"C'mon Mr. Mustang we're too good for that school" Aqua said pulling the covers over her face.

"Too good?" Roy said confused.

"Yea Grandpa Grumman says that we're too smart for that school and we're going to graduate early anyway" Flannery said.

"You're only 8 years old a lot can change between now and then" Roy said with a shrug.

"Doesn't matter we agree with with General Grumman" Flannery said with a shrug.

"For once he knows what he's talking about" Aqua said.

"Girls you know your mother wants you to go to school and you don't want to disappoint her when she gets home now do you?" Roy said.

"No I guess not. Mommy's always saying how school is important" Flannery said.

"Fine, fine" Aqua said as the twins slid off of the bed. "Mr. Mustang Flannery and I wanted to ask you a question" Aqua asked.

"What is it Aquanette?" Roy asked.

"We were wondering if it's not to much trouble that we could out to dinner tonight?" Aqua asked.

"Yea to a really nice place. So you don't have to cook tonight" Flannery said.

"Hmm" Roy said rubbing his chein. 'It would be nice not to have to cook tonight. I could get to sleep faster instead of staying up and having to clean the dishes' Roy said. "Sure why not?"

"Yay!" The twins said before giving each other a high five.

"But you have to promise me that you'll be extra good and do all of you work in school and don't get in trouble" Roy said.

"We promise" The twins said.

"Okay then now get ready for school" Roy said.

"Yes sir" The twins said before running towards the bathroom.

"Now if Riza did that then I might do more paperwork" Roy said to himself.

Later that day Roy went to go pick up the twins from school and saw that they weren't sitting on the steps so he got out of his car and walked up to one of the twins' teachers.

"Excuse me do you know where Flannery and Aquanette Hawkeye are?" Roy asked.

"Oh yes they must be with the rest of the children today is Monday and the children like to play baseball on Monday after school" She explained. "The baseball field is behind the school"

"Thank you" Roy said. He walked behind the school and saw the kids in the twins' class playing baseball as the teacher said. Aqua was at bat and Flannery was at the pitchers mound.

"You ready for this Flannery I'm going to knock this ball right out of the park!" Aqua said while doing her practice swings.

"You aren't going to be able to see this ball Aquanette. Easy out!" Flannery said.

"You wish" Aqua said. "Pitch the ball already!" Aqua said.

"Fine" Flannery said. She threw a fast ball right past Aqua causing her to swing late.

"Strike one!" The umpire said as the catcher tossed the ball back to Flannery said.

"That was just for practice I'll get it next time" Aqua said getting back into position.

"Yea right" Flannery said. She threw the ball a second time and this time Aqua swung too early.

"Grr!" Aqua said starting to get angry.

"Strike two!" The umpire said as the catcher threw the ball back to Flannery

"Don't worry Aqua you've got this" Her teammates said.

"Ready for this Aquanette?" Flannery said. She threw the ball again and yet again Aqua missed. She swung so hard it caused her to land on her butt.

"Ow!" Aqua said as she landed on the ground.

"Don't worry Aqua maybe you'll beat me next time" Flannery said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Grr!" Aqua said starting to shake her fist.

"Flannery's team wins" The umpire said.

"Grr!" Aqua said standing up and stomping around.

"Oh Aquanette don't be such a baby" Flannery said shaking her head. They walked out of the baseball diamond and over to Roy.

"Well it looks like you two were having fun" Roy said.

"Define fun" Aqua said folding her arms across her chest.

"It's okay Aquanette you'll get em next time" Roy said.

"In her dreams" Flannery said.

"Flannery don't be mean" Roy said.

"Yes sir. Sorry Aqua" Flannery said.

"Whatever" Aqua said.

"Now then your mother says I have to take you to your grandfather's house so your grandmother can give you a piano lesson" Roy said.

"Aww man do we have to go?" Aqua said.

"Look after you girls finish up your little music lesson then we can go out to dinner. I found a really nice place" Roy said.

"Do they have steak?" Aqua asked.

"Probably?" Roy said as the they walked back to the car.

"Sweet I'm going to get the biggest steak I can" Aqua said.

"What if it's like huge like 5 pounds?" Flannery said as they climbed into the car.

"Then I will find room in my belly to make it fit" Aqua said rubbing her stomach.

It took the twins about two hours to finish their music lesson and they were ready for their dinner with Roy. They arrived at a nice restaurant and the twins quickly found a table for them to sit at.

"Alright girls what do you want to eat?" Roy asked.

"I want a steak, and a baked potato, and pasta salad" Aqua said.

"Aqua are you sure you want to eat all that?" Flannery said.

"Of course" Aqua said with a shrug.

"Now Aqua you need to eat everything you order okay?" Roy said.

"Yes sir" Aqua said.

"Flannery what are you getting?" Roy asked.

"I'm going to get a seafood platter what about you Mr. Mustang?" Flannery asked.

"I'm going to get a steak too" Roy said placing his menu on the table. Later that night the food arrived.

"Oh my goodness" Aqua said.

"What's wrong Aqua?" Flannery asked.

"This food is beautiful it's almost to beautiful to eat" Aqua said. "But of course I must eat it" Aqua said picking up her fork.

"Is she always like this?" Roy asked as they watched Aqua eat her food.

"Sadly yes" Flannery said shaking her head.

Later that night they all finished their meals.

"Mr. Mustang can we have dessert?" Aqua asked.

"Aqua how can you still eat?" Flannery asked. "You ate a 16 oz steak, two baked potato and a bowl of pasta" Flannery said with a shrug.

"I don't know" Aqua said with a shrug.

"Sorry girls but it's getting late and we need to get home" Roy said.

"Yes sir" The twins said. They arrived home and the twins got ready for the bed. Roy tucked them in and was getting ready to go to his room when the house phone rang.

"Hello?" Roy asked.

"Hi Colonel it's Lieutenant Hawkeye" Riza said.

"Oh hello Lieutenant how is everything?" Roy asked.

"Pretty good. So how are the girls? I tried to call earlier but I guess you all weren't home" Riza said.

"Oh the twins asked if I could take them out to dinner and we got back a few minutes ago the twins are already in bed" Roy said.

"Oh that's good" Riza said.

"Hey I have a quick question" Roy said.

"Sure what is it?" Riza asked.

"Not to be offensive or anything but is Aqua not eating enough?" Roy asked.

"What?" Riza said confused.

"It's just that we went to dinner tonight and her meal was 50 dollars" Roy said.

"Oh I'm so sorry sir I'll make sure to pay you back when I get home" Riza said.

"No it's okay" Roy said.

"It's just that Aqua and Flannery at times have very refined taste" Riza said.

"I guess that makes sense" Roy said with a shrug.

"Well I'm going to let you go to bed now I'll talk to the girls tomorrow" Riza said.

"Goodnight Lieutenant" Roy said.

"...Goodnight Colonel" Riza said before hanging up.


	3. Chapter 3

Riza decided to leave earlier to get back to the twins. It's not that she didn't trust Roy, she just wanted to see her girls again. She zipped up her suitcase and turned to walk out the door when her Aunt Linda was standing at the door.

"Are you sure you can't stay a little longer?" Linda asked.

"Sorry Aunt Linda but the twins really want me to come back home" Riza said.

"I understand maybe the girls can come when the circumstances are better" Linda said.

"I'm sure they will like that" Riza said. She gave her Aunt a hug before leaving.

Roy and the twins were sleeping on the couch. It was a snow day so the twins didn't have to go to school so they dragged Roy outside and made him play with them. After drying off and getting something warm to eat the twins decided to take a nap on the couch and Roy was right there with them. They were sleeping comfortably when the phone rang.

"Uncle Roy the phone's ringing" Aqua said whining. The twins had started calling Roy Uncle Roy a couple of days ago

"I've got it Aquanette" Roy said with a yawn. "Hello?" Roy said as he answered the phone.

"Colonel Mustang it's Lieutenant Hawkeye listen I decided to come home a little earlier I should be home a little later" Riza said.

"Oh that's good the girls really miss you" Roy said looking at the twins were sleeping at the other end of the couch.

"And I miss them too. I should be home in a few can you pick me up then?" Riza said.

"Sure thing Riza I'll be there in a few" Roy said.

"Thank you Colonel" Riza said before hanging up.

"Uncle Roy who was that on the phone?" Flannery asked.

"It was no one" Roy said before putting the phone on the hook.

"Oh" Aqua said.

"Listen girls why don't you start getting your stuff together?" Roy said sitting up.

"But why?" Flannery asked as Aqua let out a yawn.

"Yea Mommy's not suppose to be home for another week" Aqua said rubbing her eyes.

"Yea but it's just in case. You know your mother likes to be on time" Roy said with a shrug.

"Oh okay then" Flannery said still slightly confused

"After we get our stuff together can we go back to sleep Uncle Roy?" Aqua said.

"Sorry girls but I have a special surprise and you have to be awake" Roy said standing up.

"A surprise? What is it?" Flannery asked as the twins sat up.

"Is it another steak dinner?" Aqua asked.

"Maybe another time Aquanette" Roy said with a small laugh. "Right now we have to make sure you all are nice and packed for when your mother comes home in two days" Roy said.

"Aww but can't you tell us the surprise?" Flannery asked.

"Yea we like surprises" Aqua said.

"So I've heard but I can't tell you right now you'll just have to find out in a few hours" Roy said.

"Can we at least get a little hint?" Aqua said.

"A little bitty hint?" Flannery said.

"Sorry girls but I don't give hints" Roy said before walking upstairs.

"Aww man!" The twins said.

"Well he's no fun" Aqua said with a pout.

"But I wonder what the surprise could be" Flannery said.

"Hmm maybe it's a steak dinner!" Aqua said.

"Aqua he already said that wasn't it" Flannery said.

"Hey a girl can dream" Aqua said with a shrug.

A few hours later Roy and the twins were sitting on a bench at the train station waiting for Riza's train to come in. Of course Roy hadn't told the twins that Riza was coming home today.

"So Uncle Roy is the surprise here?" Flannery said.

"Maybe" Roy said.

"Don't you maybe us is it here or not?" Aqua said.

"You'll just have to wait Aquanette" Roy said rubbing Aqua's head. Then one of the trains pulled to a stop. After a few minutes people started to unload. The twins were searching through the crowd for something anything familiar. They looked until they saw Riza get off the train and their faces quickly lit up.

"Mommy!" The twins said before taking off.

"Girls wait!" Roy said standing up.

Riza was looking around for the Roy and the twins when she felt something latch on to her legs. She looked down and saw the twins latching onto her legs.

"Mommy!" The twins said hugging her legs.

"I missed you too girls" Riza said kneeling down to hug her girls.

"Oh girls there you are" Roy said as she ran up to him. "They just took off out of nowhere"

"Girls you know better" Riza said standing up.

"We're sorry we got excited" Flannery said.

"So Uncle Roy is this our surprise?" Aqua asked.

"Yep" Roy said. Then the twins ran over to Roy and hugged his legs.

"Thank you Uncle Roy" Flannery said.

"Yea Uncle Roy you have the best surprises!" Aqua said.

"I thought you might like it" Roy said.

"Well it looks like you all have been having fun" Riza said with a small smile as she saw Roy with the twins.

"Oh yea we've been having lots of fun!" Flannery said.

"Yea Uncle Roy has been great!" Aqua said.

"I'm glad. Well I have to say I'm impressed sir the twins are still in one piece and they seem to be quite taken with you" Riza said.

"And who said I couldn't do it?" Roy said.

"And for that I apologize" Riza said.

"So are you ready to go?" Roy asked.

"Yes let's go" Riza said picking up her bags.

They returned back to Roy's apartment and Roy and the twins went upstairs to get the twins things together.

"Well that's everything" Roy said.

"Uncle Roy even though we're not staying here anymore we can still come and see you right?" Aqua asked.

"Sure Aqua if you girls need anything then you can come and see me if you want" Roy said.

"Yay!" The twins said.

"Uncle Roy this is for you" Flannery said holding up a black and red beaded bracelet. "It's a thank you present for letting us stay here" Flannery said.

"Thank you Flannery" Roy said slipping the bracelet on.

"And I made this" Aqua said. It was a wooden star painted blue with the words 'Colonel Roy Mustang' on it. "It's like an I.D./paperweight. You can put it on you desk. I made it with my alchemy" Aqua said.

"Thank you Aqua I'll be sure to put this on my desk first thing Monday morning" Roy said. "Now let's get you girls downstairs your Mom's waiting for you" Roy said picking up the twins' suitcases.

"Uncle Roy wait" Flannery said.

"What is it Flannery?" Roy asked.

"You're still coming with us to the park this Saturday right?" Flannery said.

"Yea because we still want you to come" Aqua said.

"I'll be there girls don't worry" Roy said. "Now lets go we can't keep your mother waiting" Roy said.

Riza was sitting on the couch when Roy and the twins walked downstairs

"Okay girls are we ready to go?" Riza asked standing up.

"Do we have to leave so early?" Flannery asked.

"Yea can't we stay a little bit longer Mommy?" Aqua asked.

"Girls we have to go and get Black Hayate we can't forget him now can we?" Riza said.

"No I guess not" Flannery said before she and Aqua turned to Roy. "We'll play later okay?" Flannery said.

"Yea we can still come over to play right?" Aqua asked.

"Of course just as long as it's okay with your mother" Roy said.

"Okay!" The twins said.

"Girls why don't you go and put your bags in the car?" Riza asked.

"Okay don't forget to hug each other good bye!" Aqua said.

"Yea and kiss each other" Flannery said before the twins let out a fit of giggles and ran .

"Girls!" Riza said with her face starting to turn red. "Thank you for taking care of the girls they seem to like you very much" Riza said.

"It's no problem I like them too" Roy said. "I'll see you guys later then?" Roy said.

"Yes thank you again sir" Riza said before walking out. He walked out on to the porch and the twins waved to him from inside Riza's car. He waved back as the car drove off. "Man" Roy said flopping on the couch. He let out a yawn before turning over and going to sleep.

That Monday morning, Aqua was sitting at her desk, drawing a picture when Flannery came and sat down next to her.

"Aquanette I've been thinking" Flannery said, placing her back down.

"About what?" Aqua asked, looking up from her picture.

"Have you ever noticed how Mommy looks at Uncle Roy?" Flannery said.

"Yea she smiles a lot" Aqua said.

"I know! And he smiles at her to so that means he likes her right?" Flannery asked.

"Sounds about right" Aqua said with a shrug.

"So that means since Mommy and Uncle Roy like each other then Uncle Roy can be our Daddy?" Flannery asked.

"Oh! I like that idea. We've never had a Daddy before I wonder what's it like" Aqua said.

"We should ask Mommy I think she had a Daddy" Flannery said.

"Okay then! We'll ask her when she comes to pick us up" Aqua said with a nod of her head.

"Right" The twins said with a quick nod of their heads.

Later that afternoon, Riza was waiting for the twins to get out of school, tapping her fingers against the steering wheel to music on the radio.

"Hi Mommy!" The twins said as they climbed into the car.

"Hello girls how was school today?" Riza said, starting the car back up.

"It was good" Flannery said.

"Mommy, Flan and I wanted to ask you a question" Aqua said twiddling her fingers in nervousness.

"A really _serious_ question" Flannery added.

"Oh okay girls what is it? You can ask me" Riza said, beginning to become a little concerned.

"What was it like to have Daddy?" Flannery asked.

Riza froze for a moment. "...Well girls my father wasn't a nice man. He was a first but then it all changed when my mother died when I was little" Riza said with no emotion.

"Oh we're sorry Mommy" Flannery said, looking down.

"What are you sorry about girls?" Riza asked, eyes still forward.

"We wanted to know what it's like to have a Daddy but now we made you feel all bad inside" Aqua said sadly.

"No it's alright girls that was a long time ago" Riza said with a small smile at her girls sweetness. "Now girls what made you ask something like that?" Riza asked.

"We want a Daddy too!" Flannery said with her fist clenched.

"Yea all the kids at school talk about all the cool stuff they do with their daddies and we want to do some of that too" Aqua said.

"Yea so we can give you a break. You work to hard" Flannery said with a nod of her head.

"You girls" Riza said shaking her head.

Later that weekend, Riza and the twins went to the park for family fun day. Riza sat on one of the benches, reading a new book she had gotten from the book store while the twins played with the other children.

"Hello Riza" She heard a voice say. She looked up and saw the Colonel, dressed in civilian clothing.

"Oh hello Colonel" Riza said, putting a book mark in her book and placing the book beside her.

"Riza it's the weekend, we're off work, please call me Roy" Roy said as he sat down next to her.

"Okay Roy" Riza said with a nod of her head. "So are you having a good day so far?" Riza asked, trying to make small conversation.

"Pretty good except Maes keeps calling and asking me if I'm going to the Furher's ball next Saturday" Roy said shaking his head.

"Ah" Riza said with understanding. "So are you going to go?" Riza asked.

"I might" Roy said with a shrug. "Are you going to go?"

"The twins have talked about going so I think I'll take them" Riza said.

"Hi Uncle Roy!" The twins said running over to him. "You made it!" The twins said happily.

"I sure did" Roy said with a smile.

"Uncle Roy are you going to the Furher's dance this weekend?" Flannery asked.

"Yea I think I'll swing by there" Roy asked.

"Mommy can Uncle Roy ride with us?" Flannery asked.

"Yea please?" Aqua pleaded.

Roy and Riza looked up at each other before looking back at the twins.

"Well girls it's fine with me but we have to ask Colonel Mustang too" Riza said.

"Well?" Flannery said as the twins looked at Roy.

"Are you going to ride with us or what?" Aqua asked.

"Girls" Riza scolded.

Roy let out a small laugh. "It's alright Riza. Thank you for your offer girls and I would love to ride with you" Roy said looking down at them.

"Yay!" The twins said before running off back to the playground.

"I'm sorry about that Roy I don't know what's gotten into those two lately" Riza said shaking her head.

"It's fine Riza I don't mind" Roy said smirking.

'Those two are up to something and I don't like it' Riza thought to herself.

Later that weekend, the twins were upstairs getting ready to go out with their mother and their Uncle Roy.

"Remember Aqua we have to try and get Mommy and Uncle Roy together so Uncle Roy can be our Daddy" Flannery said, brushing her long hair.

"Right we should get them to dance together" Aqua said slipping on her black baby doll dress.

"Dance?" Flannery asked.

"Yea dancing always brings people together just like in the movies" Aqua said twirling around.

"Yea you're right! But we'll have to find a really romantic song" Flannery said rubbing her chin in thought.

"Right you work on the song and I'll work on them dancing" Aqua said with a smirk.

"You got it kid" Flannery said slipping on her white baby doll dress.

"Girls! Colonel Mustang is here" Riza called from downstairs.

"Let's go!" The twins said from downstairs.

The twins raced downstairs and saw Riza wearing a white halter dress and white high heels. She still had her bun but it was decorated with a pair of white chopsticks. Roy was wearing a black tux with a white bow tie.

"Mommy you look so pretty!" Flannery exclaimed.

"Thank you Flannery" Riza said, straightening out her dress.

"I said the same thing" Roy said looking at the twins which made them giggle and made Riza blush a little.

"Well we all better get going" Riza said trying to get rid of her blush.

"Right" Aqua said taking Roy's hand. "Ready to go Uncle Roy?" Aqua asked.

"Sure Aquanette" Roy said smiling at her.

They arrived at the dance hall and the twins immediately ran over to the dessert table.

"Girls wait!" Riza called out to them but sadly the girls didn't here them.

"Don't worry Riza they'll be fine" Roy said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I sure hope so" Riza said shaking her head. "So would you like to sit down. I don't feel like dancing right now"

"Sure" Roy said. The twins watched as Roy and Riza sat down at a table.

"Aquanette they're not dancing" Flannery said before biting into her cookie.

"Don't worry Flan we got this adults talk small talk all the time it's the most boring part of being an adult" Aqua said with a shrug.

"Ugh who knew trying to get a Daddy was so hard" Flannery said shaking her head.

"I heard that man" Aqua said shaking her head.

"I'll be right back" Flannery said before starting to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Aqua asked.

"Don't worry about it just stay right there and I'll be right back" Flannery said before walking off.

Roy and Riza were sharing a laugh when Flannery walked over to them.

"Excuse me" Flannery said as she walked up.

"Oh Flannery there you are sweetie" Riza said once she stopped laughing. "Is something wrong?" Riza asked.

"Oh no" Flannery said shaking her head. "I was just wondering if Uncle Roy would like to you know dance with me?" Flannery said blushing a little.

Roy stood up and let out a smile. "Sure thing Flannery"

"Yay" Flannery said

"Riza would you excuse us?" Roy asked with a smile.

"Of course Roy take all the time you need" Riza said smiling back at him.

"Let's go Flannery" Roy said as Flannery took his hand.

"Okay Daddy" Flannery said quickly regretting what she said.

"What did you say?" Roy said confused.

"Uncle Roy! I said Uncle Roy!" Flannery said quickly. They reached the spot they wanted on the dance floor and Flannery climbed into Roy's shoes and they started swaying. "Uncle Roy can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Flannery what is it?" Roy asked.

"What was your Daddy like?" Flannery asked.

Roy was confused by her question but answered anyway. "Well Flannery I was adopted, my aunt took me in so I never knew my real father" Roy said with a shrug.

"Oh" Flannery said looking down, disappointed.

"What's wrong Flannery?" Roy asked.

"Aqua and I want a Daddy too!" Flannery exclaimed.

"Really now?" Roy asked.

"Uh-huh all the other kids' at school have daddies and we want one too! And mommy deserves someone who loves too because she's one of the best mommies in the world" Flannery said.

Roy let out a smile. "You're right kid"

"I am?" Flannery said confused.

"Yes. Don't worry I'll talk to your Mom about it" Roy said patting Flannery's head.

"Oh thank you Uncle Roy! You're the best!" Flannery said hugging Roy's legs with a big smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Riza was sitting at the table, enjoying a light dinner when Roy walked over to her with his hands in his pockets and a slight smile on his face.

"Oh Roy there you are. Where's Flannery? I noticed she seemed a little upset when she was dancing with you" Riza said looking around for her older twin daughter.

"Don't worry she's fine" Roy said pointing to where Elysia and the twins were sitting playing little games as he sat down.

"Oh well okay then" Riza said with a shrug. Then the music started to slow down Roy and Riza not really caring that is Aquanette walked over. "Hello sweetie are you have fun?" Riza asked as Aqua climbed into her lap.

"I sure am Mommy! Hey how come you guys aren't dancing? Don't you think the song is pretty?" Aqua asked.

"It's very pretty honey but we just don't feel like dancing" Riza said running her hand through Aqua's ice blonde hair.

Suddenly Aqua slipped off of Riza's lap. "Well that's no fun it's a dance! You guys should be dancing!" Aqua exclaimed with a slight hop.

"Well I suppose one dance wouldn't hurt Riza" Roy said with a shrug. He stood up and extended his hand to her.

"I suppose not" Riza said standing up and taking his hand. "We'll be right back Aquanette"

"Yes ma'am" Aqua said with a nod of her head and smile on her face.

Roy and Riza got on to the dance floor, Riza put her hand on Roy's shoulder and clasped his other hand while Roy put his hand on Riza's hip.

"I didn't know you knew how to waltz Riza" Roy said as they started to sway.

"I dabble" Riza said with a shrug.

"Riza I wanted to talk to you about something" Roy said.

"What is it?" Riza asked.

"It's about the girls" Roy said.

"What about them? Is something wrong?" Riza asked suddenly concerned.

"No, no it's just that something Flannery said that really stuck to me" Roy said.

"Why? What did she say?" Riza said.

"She that she and Aquanette wanted a father and that you needed someone that loves you too because you're one of the best mothers in the world and you deserved someone" Roy explained.

Riza looked away for a moment to cover the blush on her face but she still smiled.

"And then that got me thinking" Roy started again which made Riza look at him. "She's absolutely right. You do so much for everyone you deserve someone" Roy said as they continued to sway.

"Roy are you saying what I think you're saying?" Riza said blushing a little.

"I am Riza I love you and I always have been. Please, let me be the father your girls deserve" Roy said as they waltzed.

The twins were watching the whole scene from the dinner table not really knowing what was going on.

"I wonder what they're saying" Flannery said.

"Yea times like this I wish I could read lips" Aqua said turning to her sister before turning back to Roy and Riza.

"Mommy looks like she's getting ready to cry" Flannery said.

"Yea I hope Uncle Roy didn't break her heart" Aqua said. Then they saw Roy give Riza a passionate kiss.

"Yes!" The twins said giving each other a high five. Then the twins saw Riza waving them over and they quickly ran over to them. "Yes Mommy?" The twins said looking up at them.

"Well girls it looks like you girls are going to get your wish after all" Roy said kneeling down in front of the girls.

"Why Uncle Roy we have no idea what you mean" Flannery said innocently.

"Yes your words are weird and confusing" Aqua said.

"You two know what you did" Riza said.

"Are you mad at us Mommy?" Flannery asked.

"No, I could never be mad at you girls with those faces" Riza said patting Flannery's head with a small smile. "It's just that a few things are going to be changes are going to happening soon, changes for the better" Riza said.

"Yay!" The twins said as Aqua gave Roy a hug.

~A few months later~

"You may kiss the bride" The priest said.

Roy and Riza smiled at each other before Roy took Riza in his arms and gave her their first kiss as husband and wife. Flannery and Aquanette Mustang clapping from their position as the wedding flower girls. Roy has adopted the twins a few weeks before the wedding so they were now their father.

"Now the new family will walk down the aisle" The priest said.

"You look like a queen mommy" Flannery said as she took Riza's hand.

Riza looked down at her white strapless dress that flowed out at her waist. It had ruffles with lace and diamonds. "I feel like a queen honey" Riza said smiling.

Aqua was on the other side of Roy, the hand that wasn't holding Riza's. Over their time together, Aqua had become Roy's Daddy's girl. All four them made their way down the aisle while their family and friends were throwing rice and taking pictures.

At the reception, Roy and Riza watched as their daughters ran around and played with their friends.

"Well they seem happy" Riza said turning back to Roy.

"Are you happy Mrs. Mustang?" Roy asked.

Riza let out a small smile. "I am very happy Mr. Mustang" Riza said before leaning over and giving Roy a small kiss.

~8 years later~

Riza was sitting on the couch waiting for Roy to get home. Shortly after their wedding, Riza gave birth to another child, Roy Mustang Jr so he dedicated herself to becoming a mother after Roy became Furher.

She heard something break upstairs and let out a sigh.

"RJ!" She heard the twins yelled.

"It wasn't me mommy I promise!" RJ said. Then her and Roy's youngest child came running down the stairs with the 16 year old twins chasing after him.

"Get back here you little worm!" Aqua exclaimed.

"Mommy!" RJ said jumping into Riza's arms.

'Ugh I am getting to old for this' Riza thought to herself. Roy Mustang Jr or RJ as the family called him, was Roy and Riza's biological child born shortly after their marriage. "What's going on now girls?"

"That little worm broke another one of the strings off my guitar!" Flannery said holding up the broken string.

"And he punctured my snare drum and stole my drumsticks!" Aqua said.

"RJ, did you do all of these things?" Riza asked calmly.

"No Mommy I would never" RJ said.

"RJ don't lie to me honey" Riza said.

"Okay maybe I did" RJ said.

"Now you can't keep breaking the twins things. The twins work very hard at headquarters to pay for these things and you can't keep breaking them they're very expensive" Riza said.

"Yes Mommy" RJ said as Riza put him on the floor.

"Now please apologize to your sisters" Riza said.

"Flannery, Aqua I'm sorry" RJ said looking down.

"It's okay I guess" Flannery said with a shrug.

"Stay out of my room" Aqua said before she and Flannery started to walk upstairs.

"I'm home!" Roy said as he walked inside.

"Daddy!" The twins and RJ said as they ran and gave him a hug.

"Hello my children" Roy said as he put his suitcase down.

"Daddy can you help me with my homework later? I tried to get Flannery to help me but she uses big words that are all confusing" Aqua said.

"Please Aqua you need an attention span" Flannery said rolling her eyes.

"Girls please. I'll help you as soon as I get changed now go play with your brother" Roy said.

Aqua let out a sigh. "Fine c'mon squirt" Aqua said before picking up the little boy and throwing him over her shoulder before they made their way upstairs.

"Sissy put me down! I can walk by myself!" RJ said as he squirmed to get out of his sister grasp.

"Shut up" Aqua said before they disappeared upstairs.

"There's my wife" Roy said with a smile as Riza stood up.

"Hey you" Riza said happily wrapping her arms around him. "How was your day?"

"Same old same old" Roy said with a shrug. "How are the twins and RJ?"

"Same old same old the twins ganging up on RJ, RJ crying his eyes out and running to me" Riza said. "But I wouldn't have it any other way" Riza smiling.

Riza's smile caused him to too. He leaned in and gave her a small kiss before pressing his forehead against hers.

"Neither would I" Roy said smiling.

And it's hard to believe that all of this started with two very special little girls

-I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I like the ending so I'm happy about it.


End file.
